How The Tide Has Turned
by Neoma
Summary: Raven has been a naughty girl and is know trying to take over the world and kill nightwing. However things start to get weird. Raven&NightwingVery diffrent from the usally. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue

Prologue:

**Raven's Pov**

It's been a couple of years since my father death, and life continued but then we found out we all had are own personal dreams. Robin wanted to follow after batman's footsteps. Starfire had to leave and rule her plant or country. Cyborg wanted to start is how Computer Company and me I just wanted to be invisible. Beast boy just wanted to be a comedian.

What are we doing now? Simple, robin is now officially Night wing the caped crusader of Gotham city. Please don't make me laugh. We all new that was coming. Cyborg made it big. Richer than bill gates as well, good job cy. Starfire is now the currently ruler of Tamara and Beast Boy is just a waiter in a comedy house north of jump city. And for me well just say I decided to walk down the dark side. That dark side being my demonic side, how good it felt for it to be free and have total control over my powers, just say I'm the current crime lord in jump city that has a very expanding business.

Raven stood in front of her window in just a silk night gown. She watched as the inhabitants of jump city rest peacefully. She remembered the era of the teen titans. Her old team. She smiled. Her cell phone rang. She turned and walked to her desk picking the up the phone.

"Hello" she asked calmly

"_We have a slight problem in Gotham; some dude in black is causing us trouble_"

"Night wing" she whispered

"_Night who?_" the voiced replied

"Ill be there" with that she closed her cell phone and walked out of her study and towards her bedroom to pack for her reintroduction to her old team-mate.

Neoma: this is just an experiment and I will need everyone who read this to give me a review if they want to read the rest of this story.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**Chapter 1: First encounter **

**Raven's Pov**

"Don't move" he said how his voiced had changed.

"Turn around slowly lady red" didn't want to disappoint him so I just did. Relaxing into my leather I turned around and crossed my legs a watched his change form calm to completely shocked.

"Raven" he whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes

"Who were you expecting, Richard or robin or maybe you prefer you current name night wing. How have you been it be a long time since I saw you" I replied casually.

"Raven what are you doing here. You in grave danger come with me" he responded urgently.

I took my time to respond. I watched his form. He had grown taller and a bit leaner. He had gained some muscle I'm impressed but it didn't over take his look. He had grown his hair. It now lay calmly between his shoulders. He was dressed in all black even his mask. Well it seemed that some things never changed. Whereas for me I sat their wherein white high heeled shoes, white hipster baggy dress pants and lovely halter neck blouse that had the lowest v-neck cut that came up to my navel. my hair was pulled back but had a few loose strands falling. I wore huge diamond necklace and more bracelets than I had worn in y inter life. I was bought out of my musing by his ever so desperate voice. How I loved it.

"Raven" he still had that gun pointed at me.

"Well night wing I technically should be here"

"What do you mean by that" he started to lower the gun

"Simply" I gracefully stood up and sauntered towards him. "One of my advisor said we had been getting trouble from some dude in all black. I came here hoping it will be batman but instead I found out it was you" by that time he had forgotten about the gun and my face was just a couple centimetres away from his and that gun forgotten. I slowly grasped his left hand and placed it on my cheek and the right hand where I removed the gun from his hand. "Come on robin isn't good to see me" I kissed the inside of his palm.

He looked at me and started to walk backwards, "raven what happened to you".

"What happened to me?" I pointed the gun at him "this happened" I shot at him.

**Normal Pov**

Raven continually shot at night wing. He stopped as the gun was out of bullets. Tossing it aside she looked around if he was still in her office. He wasn't the only thing that showed if he was even there was the bullet holes in the walls.

However she didn't go looking form him as she new that he was outside her window.

Outside her window night wing stood thinking of what happened too raven but he'll get his answers later. He jumped off her roof.

Walking to her living room, she grabbed her white clutch bag, cell phone and car keys. She also grabbed her white leather coat from the cloak room. Opening the front door she walked casually to her black convertible Porsche. She couldn't be bothered to think about night wing she had a meeting to go to.

* * *

Neoma: Sorry that it short people but don't worry, the next one will be much longer.  
Plz read and review. I need 5 or more reviews before I start the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Secod Meeting

Very Very Sorry er it was supposed to be updated last week but got side track. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Second Meeting**

Raven pulled up to an abandon warehouse on the dock. The place was deserted at night. She felt a bit to over dress; but she was going out with an old friend later on.

Opening the door, that was ready to fall off it hinges. She walked towards the light in the middle of the room. The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her heels on the wooden flooring.

Standing in the centre of the room under the light she stared in front of her waiting for the "consolation" to begin.

A monotone voice began, "_How far are we?_"

"I have assembled all the crime bosses in both Gotham and Jump city to meet in two weeks time." She replied calmly her face devoid of all emotion as she new he was watching her.

"_Have we had any interference from any outside sources?_"

Raven thought about it, she could lie but he or it will just find out later.

"Yes, Nightwing has been able to find me and it won't take long for him to find out about the rest of him."

"_Get rid of him_"

"Yes" was her quick reply.

A folder was tossed in front of her. Looking around she couldn't find the person who tossed it to her. She picked over the folder and flipped through it.

Her eyes darkened. She demanded "What do you want me to do with these idiots" glaring at the folder. She was looking angry as old wounds were opened.

"_I want you to recruit them, they would provide excellent baits and you can reroute any traces toward them"_

Looking through the folder she saw images of the Hive members. There were only three: Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth.

"Yes so, but if there caught they will double cross us" she spoke from experience. Before she went freelance and became a crime boss. She worked with the Hive. They had been at a nuclear plant there boss wanted to destroy it. However the mission didn't succeed. They had been caught and she had escaped. Two days later she was arrested. She was convicted whilst they got away. She had sworn vengeance on them now mater what.

"_Then you have my permission to do as wish_"

She smiled demonically, showing her perfect white teeth and fangs.

"_You can leave now"_

Raven walked out of the warehouse and got into her car. She didn't now who this person was but the only thing was whatever he or she was planning it was big and she was being paid well. She drove off as she was running late warehouse disappearing in the rear view mirror.

Back inside a single red eye glowed in the darkness. It spoke quietly, "_my my, how you've grown raven when the time is right you will be at my side._"

* * *

**Neoma:** you people are putting me under to much stress but I do try to deliver. This is actually my second version, I had to choose between the original and this one and I choose this one. Hoped you like it. Now for the evil part:

**I want 20 reviews or nothing at all** (**evil laugh)**

**And don't tell me to right a long one next time**


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's Version

**Chapter 3: Robins Version**

"Stupid piece of junk" night wing cursed as he kicked the large computer in his lair as it froze on him again

After his very lucky encounter with raven, he wanted to find out the reason why she had switched side and why he hated her so much to almost kill him.

He had only came up with news articles and reports from the date the teen titans broke up and six months later with information about a new female crime boss in Jump City and Gotham. But the problem was he wanted to know what happened to here in those six months.

Sigh for the hundredth time today, he looked up at the large computer screen and glared at the slow pace of the computer. He couldn't take it anymore. Shutting the computer of he went to a lift.

Pressing the call button for the lift he waited. He mind slowly drifted back to raven appearance and how she had change considerable. Her hair had grown longer and seemed to only reach her lower back when it was in a high ponytail, subconsciously he had gotten into the lift that arrived, he started to imagine whether it reached her knees when it was open and how good it looked on her with or without…. (A/n: you all know where this is going)

Snapping out his thoughts he found him self in his bedroom staring at a picture of him and raven days before the team broke up. He looked at raven more closely she looked happy and content but a hint of sadness.

Sadness of what he thought. She was usally happy around them. Shows how much he truly new about raven.

Looking at the picture one more time he placed, at the bottom of his draws. The person he met wasn't the raven he used to know. She is just another criminal that he will put behind bars.

* * *

**Neoma**: a little thing to keep you interested and the rating is probably going to change with the evil ideas I got so keep reviewing for the rest. 


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge Scheming

**This chapter is very impotant as it ties in with the next two/ three chapters.  
and i would like you to review cause 6 reviews isnt very good.**

****

**Chapter 5: Revenge **

**Two weeks**

Raven walked into the VIP room located over one of Gotham's night clubs. The room was filled with the usual suspects lounging on the couches. Everyone was busy.

"I see we're all here." No one replied. They all just continued with what they were doing.

"And who might you be, you seem familiar" the owner of the voice didn't even look at her. But was more interested in the blonde girl with the over developed breasts.

"A messenger" she replied blankly. "Should we proceed with the meeting or are you too busy looking at the blonde dancer's chest?" She said whilst walking to a secret door that led into a plain room. That included one long table and ten chairs. It wasn't the grandest room but it was the only thing she could come up with without alerting the police or suspicion on her behalf.

Walking in she waited for the rest of the group to enter. Once they were all seated, she began

"As I said before I am just a messenger, and if you have a problem with that then please tell me." Raven asked calmly.

"First of all who are you and what did you do to our old boss." One of them asked. She looked closely and realized that it was gizmo, a villain from her past. He had grown taller and replaced his jump suit and goggles for designer glasses and a green Armani suit.

"Simple he was getting old, and needed to be replaced with a younger and better person who knew how law enforcement worked. Anymore questions?" She looked around, they were all staring at her, she didn't like. "Do you have anything to say to me, if not, can I continue with this meeting?" She asked calmly, letting some of her power show.

They all shook nodded.

"Good. I've been getting reports that someone has been getting rid of our shipments. Is that correct?" She had sat at the head of the table. Legs crossed and arms resting on the armrest of the high-backed chair.

There was a collective nod of heads

"And do we know who this person might be?" She already knew but she wanted to see how smart these people were.

"We think it might be the Batman."

"Close but wrong." She looked straight ahead "It, in fact, is batman's apprentice, Robin the boy wonder or as he likes to be called these days Night Wing. Now this is a very big problem, any suggestions about what we should do?"

No one answered. Instead she got a glare from a woman sitting three chairs down from her right.

"Why should we listen to you?" Asked the woman. She had jet-black hair that went about mid-back and was clad in all blue, which is how she acquired her name, Blue.

Raven gave her a once over, immediately recognizing who she was.

"Because, I am just a messenger from someone much powerful than you can ever image..." Raven replied calmly, daring Blue to respond, she didn't instead she just glared at Raven. Raven smirked. "Now, as I was saying before, does anyone have any ideas on how we could rid ourselves of the pesky bird boy?"

One girl spoke up, "We could hold a steak out. Someone could rob a bank and when Night wing comes to the rescue we could capture him." Raven nodded.

Time passed buy as the continued to plot on a way of capturing night wing and then getting rid of him for good. As they reached the end of the meeting they had come up with a single hostage plan where they were sure night wing would trade himself for the hostage and as soon as the hostages were gone one of them would shot him in the head and they will disappear leaving his body.

Simply but effective.

They had set a place, a date and a time. Two weeks from now at Jump city national bank. The only person that wasn't happy was a lady blue, the first person she had recruited. She knew she was jealous she could sense but didn't care as she knew she could kill her.

The meeting ended and everyone went the separate ways.

Raven sighed as she exited the building. Being in charge wasn't easy but she couldn't wait to encounter her old friend again. At the though of bringing Night wing down Raven smirked. It was going to be a fun day.

Raven walked along the streets to were her car was parked, too engrossed in her own thoughts to realize someone was following her. But not just anyone was following her, it happened to be a very jealous villainess.

"_Shame you wont be there on Friday, as don't take kindly to second place_" She glared at Raven back her eyes glowing a deep blue.

* * *

Neoma: I am finished thanks to RavenEmpressOfAzarath. I provided the outline she did the rest and I can't thank her enough and I want …………….

**20 reviews or you will never ever see the rest of this story ever again evil laugh **

**And I'm being very very very serous **


End file.
